1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly, to a hand tool with a first body and a second body which is pivotably connected to the first body.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional hand tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,221 comprises a first body with a first toothed portion having teeth defined therein, and a second body with second toothed portion which has teeth defined therein. A first locking member having a pivotal hole and a third toothed portion which is engaged with the second toothed portion. A groove is defined beneath the third toothed portion, and a fourth toothed portion formed below the groove. The fourth toothed portion is engaged with the first toothed portion. An engaging member is located on the third toothed portion and contacts the top of the second body. The first locking member has a threaded hole located below the first locking member. A second locking member is threadedly connected to the threaded hole of the first locking member so as to axially connect the first and second bodies 13, 17. When the user presses the first locking member, the pivotal hole is located corresponding to the second toothed portion, and the third toothed portion is located corresponding the first toothed portion. The user can rotate the second body an angle relative to the first body, however, the fourth toothed portion is exposed beyond the first body 13, and this does meet aesthetic purpose. Besides, the positioning feature of the hand tool is not stable.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool which improves the shortcomings mentioned above.